


So Predictable

by ronqueesha



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, night elf ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha
Summary: As it turns out, a 300 year old Night Elf knows exactly what she wants, and how to tease her human mate.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	So Predictable

“Let me hold it to the light.” Elylanna Starcloud said as she held a polished and gleaming piece of metal in her hand. Shaped roughly like an acorn, but with a wide flared base that held a fake but beautiful gem on it, she recognized it immediately... and where Ely wanted to put it. 

Dairon lay on her belly on their bed, and turned her neck to see the plug her elven lover had just bought. It was very pretty. Elylanna had a good eye for such things, even if she often pretended to be a feral, wild creature with no care for the modern world and its aesthetics. Also it seemed to be rather big. Even in the large hands of a Night Elf, it looked solid and hefty. No doubt Dairon would feel every inch of it for the entire time it sat inside her. 

“Where’d you get it?” Dairon asked as she readjusted her body. The both of them had already undressed, and she not only wanted to get a good look at the plug, but the naked elf holding it. Ely’s lithe, muscular form resembled the statues outside, a perfect image of strength and grace. If Dairon already hadn’t felt that familiar warmth radiating between her legs, the sight before her would have ignited it. 

“A new shop that just opened in the trading district.” Ely explained while still admiring the plug.

“That’s… not a lot of information, Ely.”

The elf turned to her and looked down at Dairon with an expression of warm mirth mixed with a little smugness. “Perhaps I would like to keep it secret. For now at least. There may be things I want to surprise you with in the future, my love.”

“Oh, well, in that case…” Dairon stretched out on the bed, spreading her limbs in anticipation of what was about to happen. It also gave Ely a good, long look at her body, which she could see Ely very much enjoyed. “Let’s get started with today’s surprise.” 

Elylanna took two steps and was already next to the bed. She knelt down beside it and patted the part directly in front of her. 

“Here.” She purred.

Dairon let out an instinctive, throaty noise as she did as told. She even got on all fours and crawled to the spot Ely wanted her to go. As soon as her face was within reach of the elf, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Turn around.” The elf ordered as soon as they parted, and the human obeyed. 

She should not have felt so vulnerable and exposed, given the countless hours she’d spent naked with Ely. But every time her lover got that tone in her voice, that commanding presence that demanded obedience, her entire body shivered with a warm sensation. Far from being worried, it only increased her excitement. Dairon felt her arousal build as she turned and presented her naked lower half to Elylanna, ass raised high into the air. 

“Like this?” The human asked. 

“Yes. Now open your mouth.” Ely leaned forward without getting off her knees, and her arms were long enough to reach Dairon’s lips. She said nothing more as Ely gently placed the smooth, polished metal in her mouth. She didn’t need to say what needed to happen, they both had done this before with other toys. Dairon needed to lavish it with her tongue and get it very well lubricated, because it would soon spend a long period of time in her backside. 

Fortunately, her spit wasn’t the only thing Ely would use to facilitate that. Mere moments after accepting the plug into her mouth, Dairon’s jaw burned from the sheer size of it. No amount of spit would make such a large plug slide in easily. Dairon was no stranger to anal play, and she knew what she could take, and what was too much. This was almost too much. _Almost_.

Ely reached for the nightstand beside the bed and retrieved a glass bottle full of smooth, clear liquid. Lubricant they frequently used, the chemical scent filled the air when Ely uncorked it and rubbed a generous dollop on her fingers. 

“Prepare yourself.” Was the only warning Elylanna gave before her first lubricated finger slid into Dairon’s ass. There was only token resistance, even for a finger as comparatively large as a Night Elf’s. But still, the human let out a muffled noise from deep in her throat as she felt Ely’s digit slide in. A noise that increased in pitch and volume when a second joined. 

Ely’s other hand raised to Dairon’s hip to hold her still, as well as shamelessly caress her ass, while the two fingers gently pumped in and out of her backside, sliding the lubricant deeper and deeper into the human. But soon enough, the hand not fucking her shot forward, and grasped one of Dairon’s breasts which had been squished onto the soft blankets below her. Dairon giggled around the plug in her throat while her tongue swirled around the smooth metal. The feeling of Ely’s warm hand on her tit was just enough to distract her from the growing ache in her jaw. 

A third finger joined, giving Dairon a familiar sensation of stretching, but it didn’t last long. 

“You’re ready.” Ely said as she let go of Dairon’s breast and moved that palm up to her lips. “Let go.” 

Without using her own hands, Dairon leaned over to the offered palm and dropped the well-lubricated plug onto it. Ely purred again at that sight, which meant she did very well. Dairon shivered in satisfaction and relief as the jaw pain immediately subsided. 

The three fingers in her ass withdrew slowly enough to draw one last moan out of Dairon before another warm, wet, but much bigger intruder replaced them. Ely wasted no time in lining the plug up with her lover’s rear entrance, and slowly increased the pressure until it opened her ass almost too much. 

Dairon balled her hands into fists as she did everything she could to relax and let it in. Her moans of ecstasy became strained grunts as her body fought the intruder, but it was a losing battle. A moment later, and the plug found its home deep in her bowels, with the jeweled, flared base keeping it in place. The sensation of fullness and the weight of the plug became all she could think about as she remained in the lewd position. 

Elylanna left for a moment to clean her hand, but Dairon remained perfectly still. After all, Ely hadn’t told her to move. Not only that, it took Dairon longer to get used to the plug than she did with her previous experiences with similar toys. There was something special about this plug, she could feel it. Literally.

When Elylanna returned to the bedroom, Dairon still remained in the ass-up position, writhing her lower body as she struggled with the sensation inside of her. 

“This is a very pleasant sight.” Elylanna said as she strode confidently toward the bed. Dairon spared a glance backward to watch her approach. “I had only planned to let you wear it for a brief time today, but I’ve reconsidered.”

“What?”

Elylanna let out a deep, guttural chuckle that was almost as frightening as it was arousing. “You’re only going to take it out when I give express permission, understood?” To punctuate her words, Ely leaned forward and planted her lips on Dairon’s upturned ass, but quickly parted them and dragged her two long fangs down the sensitive skin, which made the human shiver. 

“Well?” Ely asked as she stood again. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dairon nodded, still shivering as she realized the implication. Barring an emergency or nature calling, the plug was staying put for a very long time. And just like when Ely tied Dairon’s limbs with rope or cuffs, only the elf had the key to the human’s relief. She was going to have to get used to this, and fast. 

“Good, now get dressed, we’re going out.”

Dairon let out another, strained, “What?”

***

Getting dressed had been hell for multiple reasons. The plug, of course, keeping her distracted. But also Ely was there, in all her naked glory, watching her human struggle to find clothes. More than once, Dairon had accidentally grabbed something of the elf’s and almost slid it onto her much smaller frame, only to realize at the last moment it would never fit. But she eventually got a comfortable set of clothing on her body. When she tugged her trousers past her waist, she did an awkward turn to check her backside. 

“You can’t see it, can you? It’s not… sticking out or anything?” 

“No.” Ely said, her eyes focused intently on Dairon’s ass. 

“That… that’s good I guess.” 

Elylanna needed much less time getting ready, and she chose something that made Dairon blush even more than when she watched the elf walk around naked. Form-fitting to an almost lewd degree, tight trousers that hugged her hips and left nothing to the imagination. And above that, Ely ignored the usual straps and coverings she wore beneath a shirt and just slipped a loose top over herself. It was almost enough to expose her pink breasts, but not quite. And it drove Dairon insane to be denied the view by such a small amount of clothing. 

“Shoes.” Ely said, and Dairon looked to the floor, where they kept their various shoes together. She wanted her plugged human to bend down and retrieve them, which Dairon did after a nod. Of course she felt every single motion as she did so, and Ely nodded with satisfaction. 

And then they were outside. A pleasant midday sun beat down on their heads and the scent of a dozen restaurants, blacksmiths, tanners, and countless people filled the air of Stormwind city. The cobbled streets were full, as they often were, and it took a moment for the pair to find a large enough opening to join the river of people. 

“Where are we going?” Dairon asked as she struggled to find the best way to walk like a normal human being with such a large and heavy intruder wedged in her ass. Elylanna placed herself on her left side, an arm draped over the human’s shoulder to display to everyone that they were together. 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Two surprises in one day? This is very unlike you, Ely.” 

“Are you implying that I’m boring?” Elylanna raised an eyebrow. 

“No, not at all!”

“Predictable, then?”

“Well… not _always_.” Dairon blushed. Every time a passerby looked in her direction, she felt as if they knew exactly what she wore beneath her clothes, and were judging her brazen decision to bring it into the light of day. 

“I see.”

The first taste of vibration she dismissed as a quirk of her nerves, or maybe a distant explosion of gunpowder from the dwarven district of the city. Then it happened again, localized entirely from the plug inside of her, and Dairon yelped. The instant her hips jerked forward, the vibration stopped.

“Careful. Do you want the entire city to know what we’re doing?” Ely asked with a sly grin.

“What the hell was that?!” Dairon hissed as she resisted the urge to bring both hands to her ass and rub the suddenly VERY sensitive area. 

Ely lifted the hand around her shoulder up to Dairon’s vision. Clutched in the elf’s pink palm was a small stone with two runes carved into it. One was blue and had a swirling, circular pattern. The second was red and looked like a series of squares drawn inside each other until the last was a mere dot. 

Then Ely leaned close enough to Dairon’s ear so no one else could eavesdrop. “Remote magical control. Who is the predictable one now?” 

The elf’s thumb touched the blue rune, and the vibration resumed in Dairon’s ass. This time, she told herself to be prepared for it, and managed to keep her reactions downplayed, though she couldn’t control the thin, strained gasp that escaped her throat, nor did she stop herself from biting her lip as the vibrations continued for much longer than the last demonstration. 

But eventually, Ely conceded and pressed the red rune, which ceased the vibrating. This continued for what felt like an eternity to Dairon. Winding through the streets of her home city, surrounded by people completely oblivious to the obscene actions taking place just beneath her trousers. Ely held her close, sometimes pointing out when she was about to reactivate the plug, but other times randomly turning it off and on at her whim. 

By the time they approached a building with a sign over the door that contained a mug full of ale about to tip over, Dairon struggled to walk not just because of the plug, but because of the arousal that flooded out of her. She dared not look down to see, but her imagination saw herself soaking through her trousers just as much as the plug poked out of her backside. Damn that Ely! How could she possibly be so hot, so devious, and so evil at the same time!?

“Sit over there. I’ll buy the drinks.” Elylanna said the instant they entered the tavern, and pointed to a booth in the corner, shaded beneath a huge wooden staircase and out of view of most of the establishment. There were few patrons at this time of day, and most of them crowded around the gambling tables on the other side of the establishment. The atmosphere of the tavern was somber, but not quite dreary and depressing as other taverns at this time of day. 

“Of course.” Dairon nodded. As if on cue, the instant they split up, the plug began vibrating again. But instead of shutting off a few seconds later like Ely had done for the entire journey, it remained activated. The elf leaned over the bar, seemingly oblivious to her low-cut shirt as she spoke to the man behind the bar. Or perhaps she knew, and weathered his blank stares in order to get the best deal on cheap alcohol. 

Sitting down proved itself a new, indescribable sensation as Dairon scooted herself into the corner of the booth, as far from prying eyes as possible. The plug had adjusted its position as she did so, and the vibrating started touching parts of her she didn’t think possible. She squirmed in her seat as the vibrations did not stop. If anything, they got more intense. Or that could have just been her imagination. Dairon couldn’t tell anymore. Her legs splayed wide open beneath the table as she tried anything she could, short of stripping naked and yanking the plug out in front of everyone, to find relief. 

… what was taking Ely so long to get the drinks? Dairon had to let out a small, mewling noise as she slapped her hands against her seat, lest they fly between her legs in order to relieve the growing need. 

Fortunately, just a moment more passed in her solo torment before Elylanna sat down next to her, a generous mug of ale in each hand. She set them down on the table in front of them and turned to the human. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked. 

“Ely this isn’t fair!” Dairon whined as her legs crossed, uncrossed, spread as wide as they could go, and then started all over again. It felt like her entire body vibrated along with the plug by now. 

“What isn’t fair?” The elf asked as she took a sip and grimaced. She had never liked beer, instead preferring spiced elven wine. But unfortunately with the destruction of Teldrassil and the occupation of so many Night Elf lands by the Horde, elven wine was hard to come by at the moment. 

“You know I don’t like being… out in the open like this.” 

“What is out in the open about something no one can see?” Elylanna shot back. “And as far as this tavern is concerned, I’m the only one occupying the booth. No one can see you.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Bolstered with Ely’s words about being hidden by the elf’s larger body, Dairon openly writhed in her seat in one last desperate attempt to find some comfort from the constant buzz. 

“Oh, I know. I just enjoy teasing you.” Elylanna’s predatory, hungry smile returned, with just a hint of fangs behind her tight lips, and Dairon melted into a putty of vibrating mush. 

Even with the massive distraction in her backside, that didn’t stop Dairon from leaning upward to kiss Elylanna. Her arms wrapped around the elf’s shoulders and pulled her close while their lips met. And when they parted, it was Dairon’s tongue that darted forward, careful to avoid the sharp fangs. Or… well… perhaps not entirely avoiding them. As Ely returned the favor, Dairon made sure to scrape past the elf’s left fang, just to feel it. As she did so, her hands moved up to gently stroke the elf's long ears. One in each hand, she slid her fingers up and down the soft, yet very rigid, flesh. 

Not to be outdone, Ely lowered her hands down Dairon’s back and caressed her while they kissed, but it didn’t last. Soon enough, Elylanna’s large pink palms moved to the front of Dairon’s shirt and undid several of the buttons at the top. Not quite enough to let it open completely and expose Dairon’s naked breasts to the entire tavern, but more than enough to expose most of her cleavage, much like how Elylanna’s shirt hung loose and open on her chest. Ely purred like a sabercat when she pulled back from the kiss to admire her handiwork. 

“Yes, that will do.” 

Dairon blushed at Ely’s admiring look as well as her words. She arched her back to enhance the view, as well as desperately try to control the constant vibrating rocking through her entire body. If she rubbed herself on the seat, she could find a new distraction to take away from the constant buzzing. 

“Don’t let your drink go to waste, love.” Ely nodded to the other mug on the table. Dairon spared a glance to her side, just to see if the elf had any more sneaky surprises waiting for her the moment she touched the mug, but all she could tell was that Ely was currently very distracted by the human’s mostly-uncovered chest. It was like teasing a cat with its favorite toy, and watching its head dart from side to side as it waited for you to make a move. So too did Ely’s eyes follow Dairon’s tits. 

The moment Dairon reached for her cup, she realized that she had yet again been fooled. While her focus had been on her shirt and Ely’s (admittedly gorgeous) face, she had missed the elf’s long arm snaking around behind her and wrapping around her waist. By the time Dairon began to chug the dwarven ale in the cup, Ely’s deft fingers had already undone the first button of her trousers. When she put the cup down, all of them had been opened. Ely’s hand easily slid into Dairon’s pants, past her smallclothes, and between her legs. 

Dairon’s breath caught in her lungs as she felt Elylanna’s touch, and for a moment she forgot the plug, the tavern, and everything other than the hand that now played with her burning slit. 

The elf said nothing as she casually reached for her mug and took a sip, then leaned forward to put her elbow on the table. All the while, her exploring fingers gently moved up and down Dairon’s slick folds, teasing her with light touches that were as maddening as the plug. No one in the tavern said a word about it, nor did anyone seem to know at all what debauchery was happening a mere handful of steps away from them. Dairon's entire body flushed as she realized how easily they could be discovered. 

Soon enough, Ely adjusted her hand so her fingertips gently circled Dairon’s clit, and the human doubled over with a loud, instinctual whine that certainly drew the attention of the entire tavern. 

“It would be best if you control yourself. We don’t want to be kicked out, do we?”

Dairon shot a glance upward toward Ely that was supposed to be full of frustration and annoyance, but it fell apart when the elf’s hand moved again. Her middle finger explored the human’s slit, teasing her entrance but not sliding in. 

“Please, Ely.”

“Please what, my love?” Ely asked after another casual sip from her mug. 

_“Elyyyyyyy…”_ Dairon whined like a petulant child, and the noise almost became a deep, throaty moan. This was too much! The plug, the teasing, the threat of exposure! She was getting close, so close, to cumming. Here in a public tavern, where people could hear, but not see the kind of torment her lover had inflicted on her. 

“I cannot help you if you don’t communicate with me.” Ely teased as her fingers continued to gently push against Dairon’s entrance without committing. At the same time, her palm provided more than enough pressure for Dairon to shamelessly buck her hips against, and stimulate her needy clit. 

“Ely… I’m gonna… I’m… _Ely please…_ ” Dairon somehow managed to say as her toes curled and her body spun tight like a coiled spring about to explode. 

“Oh, I see.” 

Two things happened at once. First Ely lifted her free hand away from the mug and picked up the control stone, then tapped the red rune. Her other hand slipped out of Dairon’s trousers at the same time, and even in the dim light of the booth, she could see the way she had soaked her lover’s fingers. 

The sudden and cruel loss of stimulation almost made her scream, but Dairon held herself back to a throaty gurgle. Her legs remained splayed open, trousers undone and threatening to fall off, and now bucking and writhing in a futile effort to push herself over the edge. No! _NO! That fucking elf!_

“Let’s make a deal. If you can prevent yourself from cumming for another minute, we will go back home, I’ll remove the plug, and then ravish you for the whole evening as a way of making up for this teasing.” As Elylanna spoke, her hand moved back to Dairon’s slit, and once again started gently moving up and down her folds, teasing but not committing to any one act. Light brushes on her clit were met with a fingertip in her entrance, but both quickly went away as Elylanna seemed incapable of making a choice. It made it almost impossible for the human to form a coherent thought. 

Dairon huffed, her entire body heaving, and sweat had pooled in her forehead as she tried to speak amidst the storm and frustration. “And if I do… I cum?”

Ely regarded her with a grin. “The plug stays in until tomorrow morning, you will spend all night between my thighs, and I never press the red rune.” She said as her thumb moved to the blue rune, and the vibrating began all over again. 


End file.
